Cabba
Cabba is a Saiyan from Universe 6 who made his debut in Dragon Ball Super at the Universe 6 Arc as he was selected by Champa to be apart of the team. After his battle with Vegeta, he started to view the latter as his mentor.. At some point in the past, he fought alongside fellow Universe 6 fighter known as Frost to stop Space Pirates on the planet Mayonnai, until later at the tournament he discovered it was all Frost's doing. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Clifford Chapin in the English version of the anime. Appearence Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga and Tarble's in anime. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. He appears to be a very young, teenage saiyan, around 17 years of age. Background Cabba is a Saiyan born in the Universe 6 on Planet Sadala. Cabba was trained by Renso, and the latter was his captain. In the anime, according to his conversation with Renso, he has met Caulifla in the past and states that he dosen't get along with her. Personality Cabba is a good-natured, polite and humble Saiyan boy, but when in a fight his disposition changes to a serious, no-nonsense attitude. Contrasting the violent and arrogant nature exhibited by the vast majority of Saiyans from Universe 7. He speaks respectfully to everyone and prides himself as a protector of the weak. He is ashamed of Frost, once thought to be a close ally who he initially thought to have shared the same sense of justice; was not only a cheater but also a manipulative, cold-hearted space pirate lord who ended the wars he started to gain public support. In spite of (as well as due to) his good nature, when Vegeta tried to provoke him into turning into a Super Saiyan by telling him that he would kill off all of Sadla including Cabba's parents, the young Saiyan became extremely angry and transformed attacking in rage. After finding out this was a test, he calmed himself and developed respect towards Vegeta even calling him "Master". Due to his very polite nature, he has a very hard time making fun of others, and in fact, seems almost incapable of faking anger. This is seen when he tries to provoke Caulifla, but does it in a very quiet, non-threatening way. From the way he behaves and treats her, it is strongly hinted that he might be in love with her. This is further strongly supported by the fact of Vegeta pointing out to Goku and Piccolo many episodes ago, that pure Saiyans males are attracted to females with a fierce, strong-willed and powerful personality. Biography Background Cabba is born on Planet Sadala. At some point in his life, Cabba enlisted as a member of the Sadala Defense Force, whilst eventually meeting Frost in the process. Universe 6 Saga Cabba is selected to participate by Vados for Team Universe 6 to combat Team Universe 7. The day of the tournament, Cabba appears on the Nameless Planet with his four other teammates: Hit, Frost, Botamo, andMagetta. Vados is about to begin the written exam to participate in the tournament when Cabba catches sight of Vegeta and Goku and notices that they may be Saiyans. He goes up to them and asks about this and his thoughts are confirmed as they are impressed that he could recognize a Saiyan, noting there may be Saiyans in Universe 6. Cabba reveals to Vegeta and Goku that there are and he is also a Saiyan. Both Goku and Vegeta are shocked, and then Vegeta also comments on his garments, noting they resemble the style Saiyans wore before getting conscripted by Frieza's army. Cabba is questioned by Vegeta, as he wonders what planet the Saiyan resides in Universe 6. Cabba says that the Saiyans of Universe 6 live on Planet Sadala, the original Saiyan planet. Cabba is curious as to whether or not Planet Sadala exists in Universe 7, but Vegeta explains that it has been destroyed due to an internal conflict between the Saiyans while further explaining the events that took place afterward. Goku then asks Cabba where his tail is, to which Cabba reveals that they had tails long ago, but have lost them due to the evolutionary process (in the anime, Cabba is unaware that Saiyans possessed tails). Vegeta wonders if the Saiyans of Universe 6 are still a "warrior race", and Cabba claims they are, except they fight evil instead of taking and selling planets. As Vados scolds them for not taking their seats, Vegeta asks Cabba if he could take him to Sadala when he is able to and assures him to not worry because the Saiyans of Universe 7 don't steal planets any longer. Cabba agrees to do so and tells Vegeta he will not hold back in their match. Cabba takes the written exam of ten basic questions and passes it. However, Universe 7 is down by one fighter because of Majin Buu failing the written exam. He then watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Botamo loses to Goku because Goku throws him out of the ring due to him not being able to deal damage to him. The next combatant for Universe 6 is Frost who fights Goku next immediately after. Cabba is surprised when he sees Frost transform into his "final form". When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Cabba is asked by Champa if he knew Saiyans could transform but Cabba claims he never has seen or heard of anything like it before. Frost is able to beat Goku when a secret technique. When the next fight between Piccolo and Frost starts, Cabba sits back and watches the match between the two fighters. He is surprised when the fight is over and that Frost won. When Jaco asks the referee to check Frost because he detected something wrong about Frost, Cabba immediately objects, saying how he believes that Frost is a noble character and that he fought Frost himself, so he believes Frost won fairly. He is in complete shock when Frost reveals that he starts wars just to end them and buy war-torn planets at a very low cost. Cabba then watches the fight between Vegeta and Frost. When the battle between Cabba and Vegeta begins, Vegeta notes that Cabba has the same stance as he does. As the battle commences, both Saiyans are evenly matched, and Vegeta is utterly surprised when Cabba prepares Vegeta's signature move, the Galick Gun. After both Vegeta and Cabba use their Galick Gun, Vegeta commands Cabba to transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba responds by saying he doesn't know how to transform into a Super Saiyan and then asks Vegeta to teach him. Vegeta gets angry at Cabba for asking this question during their battle, he then turns into a Super Saiyan himself. Vegeta then begins to pummel Cabba and mock him as he does so. Cabba then attempts to surrender to Vegeta but this upsets Vegeta even more, and he says if Cabba surrenders, he will kill him and once the tournament is over, he will destroy Planet Sadala. Though Vegeta didn't really mean it, his words drew the line for Cabba, and he tells Vegeta if he destroys Planet Sadala, he will never forgive him and proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba then launches at Vegeta and attacks him out of fury. Cabba eventually tries to punch Vegeta but it doesn't faze him. After this, Cabba loses the form. Vegeta then tells Cabba that the Super Saiyan transformation becomes possible through anger, and to never forget the anger. Vegeta immediately tells Cabba to transform once again, and Cabba does, realizes that Vegeta said those things to help him unlock Super Saiyan. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blueimmediately after Cabba transforms and tells Cabba about the newest Super Saiyan transformation, and that he too can obtain the transformation if he trains hard enough. Cabba simply marvels at the power Vegeta possesses and asks if he really can achieve the kind of power Vegeta has. While distracted, Vegeta knocks out Cabba with one punch to the abdomen, knocking him out. Vegeta tells Cabba to remember the feeling of the God Ki so he could transform into Super Saiyan Blue in the future. The referee then declares that Vegeta is the winner for the third time in a row. Cabba is then woken up by a pail of water, thrown on him by Vegeta. Cabba bows to Vegeta and praises him, but Vegeta does not appreciate the gesture and says that bowing to your opponent in battle is the same as giving up to your opponent. Vegeta then tells Cabba about the Saiyan pride and how it is the strength of the Saiyans. Cabba says that he will become as strong as Vegeta, but Vegeta says he wants Cabba to surpass him, but he won't let up so easily. Cabba tears up and thanks Vegeta for his kind words. Before Vegeta goes, Cabba tells Vegeta about how their king is a very strong and prideful Saiyan like him. Vegeta is interested and says he hopes to meet him someday. In the anime, during the fight with Goku and Hit, when Champa is telling Hit to defeat Goku since his Kaio-ken was fading. Cabba objects, saying that that would be a blow to Hit's pride, to which Champa retorts by telling Cabba to stay quiet and that all of the fighters in the tournament are just pawns in their game. As soon as he says that, both Hit and Goku glare at Champa, leaving the God of Destruction momentarily stunned and fearful. When the final battle between Monaka and Hit ends, and the latter returns to the platform, with an angry Champa telling Hit that his performances and actions disgraced him, due to the fact that he refused to listen to his orders and lost very easily to Monaka. Champa then threatens to kill Hit. Cabba attempts to reason with him, but Champa tells him to be quiet, remarking that Cabba and the rest of Team Universe 6 did awfully and embarrassed him. Champa then threatens to kill them all for this disgrace. All of the fighters except for an unconscious Frost are looking in concern and fear at Champa. The only thing that saved them was Vados informing Champa that Zeno and his attendants arrived on the scene. Zeno announces his own intentions to form a tournament with the fighters present before taking his leave as Champa rescinds his promise of destroying he knowing he needs them. The fighters of Universe 6 leave, as Cabba leaves calling Vegeta "Master" much to his irritation. Future Trunks Saga Cabba gave his testimony when Frost was put on trial for his crimes. Sometime later Cabba and Team Universe 6 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball with Team Universe 7 (Not including Frost and Hit, and Vegeta and Goten join their team to even the number of players). The team loses to Universe 7 when Yamcha scores the only point by running all around to home base. He, Magetta and Botamo are then forced to train by Champa for a rematch. Universal Survival Saga Cabba is asked by Champa to find Saiyans even stronger than himself in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. In the anime, Cabba then flies a spaceship to a planet to meet up with his mentor, Renso. After catching up with each other, Renso reveals that Cabba is the ace of the Saiyan elite unit. Cabba shows Renso the power of a Super Saiyan and tells him about the Tournament of Power. Even after learning that Universe 6 will be destroyed if they lose, Renso declines Cabba's offer due to his leg injury. After Renso recommends recruiting Caulifla, Cabba goes to her. When Cabba attempts to recruit her, Caulifla shows no interest, even when being told that their universe's existence was at stake. After telling Cabba to leave, one of her local Saiyans attempts to remove Cabba, but he simply transforms, knocking him away with the sheer force. Surprised, Caulifla piques interest in the transformation, with Cabba even offering to teach her, in which she joins, knowing she could get even more powerful. Cabba tries to teach Kale to transform into a Super Saiyan, but nothing seems to work. After a long conversation, Kale thinks she is a burden to Caulifla and transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and loses control. Cabba and Caulifla engage in a battle against Kale in order to calm her down. Kale shoots a ki blast at Cabba but Caulifla appears and unleashes her Super Saiyan 2 form, knocking Kale's blast away. Caulifla tells her she is not falling for Cabba and Kale then powers down, sleeping in the process, and Caulifla flies over and catches her. In the manga, Cabba visits a part of Planet Sadala that he notes he would never have come to without Champa's orders to recruit more Saiyans. He sees Caulifla assault and rob two Saiyan soldiers in King Sadala's army. He goes to ask her to fight in the tournament, but Caulifla will only join if someone can defeat her in battle. Cabba transforms, which amazes Califla, and wonders if she can be that powerful too. After they have trained and Caulifla achieved Super Saiyan, they travel to Champa's planet in a cruiser, discussing the Tournament of Power. After Caulifla and Kale decided to join Team Universe 6, Cabba went with them to Champa's palace, where the God of Destruction gave them the Potara earrings as a trump card during the Tournament of Power. At first, none of the Saiyans girls wanted the earrings and were willing to give it to him, which he also refused. Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament and Cabba quickly greets Vegeta. He then introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta, with Caulifla saying she will not be friendly with an opposing universe and proceeding to call the Saiyans of Universe 7 wimps because of the way they cowered in fear at Team Universe 11. As the tournament began, he and Dispo were seen together as they were both knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack and was then seen with Caulifla as they overlooked the explosions happening in the arena. He is later shocked when all of Team Universe 9 are eliminated and erased along with their entire universe as well. He effortlessly defeats Nigrissi and Murisam at the same time before confronting Vegeta. Cabba tells him that he will be eliminated from the tournament and turns Super Saiyan and the two battle. But before they can continue, they noticed Kale transform into her Legendary Super Saiyan form and dodged her widespread ki attack. He is then briefly seen listening to Brianne de Chateau's cry with Botamo, Panchia, Obni, Koitsukai, and Ganos as he let Rabanra, Bikal, and Zarbuto fly away and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and resisted Brianne's heart-shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, as he only found the smell suspicious. Cabba is later seen getting sent flying by Top's Justice Punch. He then stood by and watched Jiren and Goku's fight after squaring off with Koitsukai for a little bit. He was then seen watching the Universe 7's Spirit Bombalong with Hit. He then watches Hit fight Jiren alongside Kale and Caulifla and were about to join him, but Cabba told them to let him keep fighting him, as he stated he had a plan then were told by Hit to fight and defeat the other universe warriors and were shocked when they saw Hit lose to and eventually knocked out by Jiren. Later, Cabba is seen interfering between Monna, Caulifla, and Kale, warding the female Saiyans off to regain their stamina. Winning their trust, the girls ran off to hide while Cabba engaged Monna in battle. Cabba, who was getting overwhelmed, was knocked off the ledge, but a nearby Vegeta caught him in the nick of time. Vegeta gave Cabba a pep talk by reminding him about the promise he made about meeting King Sadala in the Tournament of Destroyers. When Cabba mentioned that it can't be kept since one of their universes will be destroyed, Vegeta mentioned once he won the tournament he would use theSuper Dragon Ball to resurrect their universe, which inspired Cabba to promise the same. Cabba then fought back vigilantly against Monna, attaining the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in the process, due to the words she said about him and Vegeta. The exhausted Cabba then fought against Frieza and held his own as a Super Saiyan 2, but ultimately lost when Frieza went Golden and was eliminated in the process. After being eliminated, Cabba cheered up on Kale and Caulifla during their fight against Goku. After Saonel and Pirinawere eliminated and Team Universe 6 was about to be erased, Cabba wished his master good luck before being erased with his teammates and universe by the Zenos. Later, Cabba is revived along with the other fighters and universes that participated in the Tournament of Power, thanks to the wish made by Android 17. After expressing his gratitude and excitement at seeing Vegeta again, he is greeted by an overjoyed Kale and an ecstatic Caulifla, the latter of whom demands Cabba to train with them to reach Super Saiyan 3. Relationship *Vegeta: Cabba looks up to Vegeta as his mentor and master and respects him greatly. *Frost - Cabba was initially close to the frost demon, as they worked together to bring down ruthless space pirates. When leanring that Forst secretly started those wars, Cabba was shocked and disgusted by his sneaky nature, straining their relationship ever since. *Hit - Cabba respected the Assassin and his abilities, believing him as a trump card for Team Universe 6. *Renso - Cabba respected Renso as a leader and even considered adding him as a member to Team Universe 6 for the Tournament of Power. *Caulifla - Cabba openly stated to Renso that he always finds her hard to deal with. Despite this, their relationship appeared to have improved when Cabba displays his Super Saiyan form and offered to teach it to her. Later in the Tournament of Power, Cabba tells Caulifla to leave Monna to him (genuinely believing in her and Kale to save Universe 6 from erasure). *Kale - Like almost everyone else, Cabba thought little of her, until she displays a bizarre Super Saiyan form of her own, which left him in awe to the point of changing his opinion about her. Like Caulifla, Cabba puts his faith in her to save their Universe. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Successors Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Good Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Counterparts Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Good